Kuiper War
The Kuiper War was the first truly Interplanetary War fought by the Human Domain. It radically changed human perspective of warfare and revolutionized ideas of how war is to be fought, particularly in very distant places. Due to the extremely different nature of the war, the United Armada made several commissions in order to manufacture new types of equipment and weaponry to fight in a new environment. Many commanders who fought in the war called it the 'Asteroid-hopping war' as the war revolved around the controlling of and denying control of certain important dwarf planets and asteroids. Background Following the events of the Colonial Crisis War, humans had finally came to a settlement which did not divide the stars for any one country or group of countries, but deemed that the stars are the property of all mankind, and designated each major country or participant of the war a role in interstellar affairs, forming the Global Alliance for Space Administration. As trade began to establish itself between Earth and the very first colonies, particularly those of Alpha Centauri, asteroid mining became a profitable, if dangerous and expensive, adventure, and rapidly Ceres became the base of a huge mining industry in the inner solar system's Asteroid belt. The subsequent expansion of asteroid mining industries to the Kuiper Belt proved to be difficult, and a group of desperate businessmen and merchants found themselves stranded and hopelessly broke. The group declared independence from the Human Domain, an act which was at first tolerated (some say due to the lack of any ability to do anything about it) until they started calling themselves the Rim Raiders and began attacking shipping lanes (at this time, still unprotected) trying to capture ships, personnel, and supplies - and of course, stuff to sell. These were the first warlords. As the danger became apparent to the central authorities at Earth, the newly-formed United Armada issued a commission for troops, ships, and technology to go to the Kuiper Belt and destroy the pirates. Opening Moves The United Armada commissioned for five-thousand soldiers, two dozen ships, and dozens of tanks and light vehicles. However the Space Agency only was able to provide half the number of soldiers and only around a dozen ships. A new tank and series of vehicle chassis was designed to accommodate the conditions of the distant dwarf planets and asteroids, being equipped with a high-tech suspension system and lightweight enough to be "air-dropped" through a series of blimps and cables, assisted by small deceleration rockets. One of its biggest features however was its self-contained micro-climate and pressurized interior, able to keep its crew alive, although they were still required to wear space suits. The tank was officially named 'UAC #1' but was known as the Corsair. This pattern would follow with several light vehicles, as troop transports for infantry (the Crusader IFV) and anti-aircraft systems (the Lightning AA System) The force was formed of multi-national soldiers and became known as the 'Space Agency First Task Force'. Category:Wars